


Ничего нормального

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adults, Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Макс понятия не имела, как еще не чокнулась здесь.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Kudos: 5





	Ничего нормального

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона; постканон; таймлайн событий - май 1994

В больнице пахло хлоркой, каким-то ярким запахом стерильности, от которого у Макс по коже пошли мурашки. Она неслась по белому коридору, не смотря по сторонам. Сердце бешено билось где-то в горле, ухало и затем тяжестью оседало в груди, не давая вздохнуть как следует.

Ножевое у Оди. Ножевое ранение. Они, блядь, издеваются. Макс убьет их. Просто убьет.

У палаты интенсивной терапии стояли два бугая в черных полицейских рубашках, Макс протиснулась сквозь медсестер, врачей, пациентов — заветные двери с решетчатыми окнами были близко. В мыслях она уже сидела возле больничной койки и держала Оди за руку, и ругалась с ее мерзким напыщенным боссом по имени Том, и...

Вдруг Макс сильно дернули за локоть, заставив остановиться и охнуть.

— Они туда не пускают, — сказал Майк раздраженно, тут же разжимая пальцы.

Конечно, он тоже был здесь. Разумеется. Как она не подумала.

— Какого черта...

— Она сама им запретила, — Майк отпустил до конца ее руку, и Макс отшатнулась, как от пощечины.

Растерянно уставилась на двери, посмотрела на каждого с непроницаемым спокойным лицом копа — да, а когда было нужно, где были все эти полицейские с пушками?

— Наверняка не хочет, чтобы мы беспокоились, — на бледном лице Майка ярко выделялись только глаза — черные, холодные — и алые обкусанные губы.

Макс тряхнула головой.

— Что? Где она? — опять посмотрела на дверь, гипнотизируя ее, как будто под пристальным взглядом она могла распахнуться. Осознать слова Майка не получалось, Макс его не слышала.

— Оди в палате. Сказали, что это всего лишь царапина, что ее только задело, когда один из грабителей убегал с площади у банка, и она попробовала его остановить, — голос Майк немного дрожал.

— Если бы это была царапина, думаешь, они стали бы держать ее там так долго?

В голове все еще разносился сухой голос Тома в трубке. Макс сидела на работе, когда зазвонил телефон: несчастный случай на выезде, больница Вест Пенн, лучше не приезжать, с ней все в порядке.

Макс поморщилась.

Это был уже чертов второй случай. Ее затрясло, пошатываясь, она осторожно отошла к ряду стульев у стены. Майк попятился, присел. Макс заметила, что он дрыгал ногой: нервно долбил пяткой ботинка по начищенному до блеска плиточному полу. Всякий раз, когда Майк нервничал — он начинал трясти коленом или стучать носом ботинка по полу, она ненавидела эту его тупую привычку.

Позади ходили люди, звонил телефон, где-то гремел звонок вызова медсестры. Стоял гул, который мешал думать связно.

Второй случай — и сейчас все гораздо серьезнее.

— Разумеется, нет, — огрызнулся Майк. — Но проверить, насколько все плохо или хорошо, мы не сможем, Оди не хочет, мне так и передали, когда я пытался пробраться в палату. Что мне не надо было приезжать, привлекать внимание.

Макс встала напротив него, дернула ремень от сумки на плече, который начал сползать. Беспомощно заозиралась по сторонам. Ее душили обида, злость и страх. Раньше и речи не было, чтобы Оди ездила на дела с командой. После того происшествия в августе, когда она попала в перестрелку, она стала секретом Питтсбургской полиции. Поиск людей, вот что было ее профилем изначально — когда Оди только поступила в Академию, приехав из Хокинса. А потом она то ли захотела большего, потому что никогда не отступала перед опасностью и потому что всегда помогала людям, даже во вред самой себе; то ли из-за того, что Майк поступил как мудак, но об этом Макс даже думать не желала. Красная пелена ярости сразу накрывала ее с головой.

Макс всегда помнила тот душный прошлогодний августовский вечер в Сан-Франциско, когда она сидела под вентилятором в своей любимой съемной квартире. Пила ледяную колу, курила в окно, думая о приказе об отчислении из универа и вполуха прислушиваясь к разговорам соседок на кухне.

Телефон зазвонил, и Синди крикнула ей взять трубку, Макс думала, что это Оди, однако Майк на том конце провода севшим голосом сообщил, что Оди попала в перестрелку. Макс спепелила себе на бедро и даже не заметила боли, потому что напряженно вслушивалась в его путаные объяснения о том, как Оди уболтала босса взять ее с собой на захват дилеров, которых помогала искать. Им почти удалось сбежать, но двое замешкались. У них было оружие. Оди пряталась за полицейской машиной.

Это и был случай Номер Один: возможно, таких случаев было намного, намного больше, и Оди и Майк просто никогда не рассказывали. Может, это было что-то мелкое, незначительное, все что угодно.

С того самого дня Макс в Калифорнии потеряла покой.

Та привычная реальность, в которой они с Оди каждый день созванивались по телефону, долго висели на линии и могли обсуждать все что угодно - в груди у Макс после таких разговоров теплело, а веселый смех Оди еще долго звучал в голове и дарил счастье — та реальность вдруг могла сломаться, Макс опять ясно и четко ощутила этот страх перед течением жизни. Страх, что она может потерять Оди навсегда.

— Ей нельзя там работать, — сказала Макс, требовательно посмотрев на Майка, как будто он мог что-то решить.  
Майк дернул плечом, взглянул на охранников: те стояли, сцепив руки за широкими спинами и выпрямившись по струнке.

— Но она хочет. Может, это то, что ей и нужно, ты ведь знаешь, с ней бесполезно спорить.

Макс чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Оди нужно быть в безопасности. Она слишком много ходила по краю — в самом настоящем смысле, разве Майк не помнит чокнутых врачей? Монстров? Неужели не помнит другой хренов параллельный мир?

— Что ты сказал?!

— Успокойся, Макс. Ты сама заявляла, что она уже взрослая и принимает решения самостоятельно. Думаешь, я могу запретить ей выполнять ее работу?

— Ее работой было смотреть на фото и помогать поисковой группе, — зло зашептала Макс, некоторые посетители оглянулись на их разговор. — Ее работой было отслеживать преступников, не покидая пределов участка, но из-за тебя...

— Замолчи, на нас все смотрят, — перебил ее Майк, выставив руку вперед. — Ты о чем вообще? — добавил он тихо и удивленно.

Макс вспыхнула. Тихо выругавшись, она поджала губы и постаралась успокоиться.

Перед Рождеством, когда они с Оди вдвоем сидели в гостиной их с Майком дома, уставшие после украшения елки и перебравшие чертовски крепкого глинтвейна, Оди ей проболталась. Когда Макс опять забеспокоилась из-за ее работы и повторяла заплетающимся языком, что нужно себя беречь, что ей очень страшно, что она ужасно за нее боится, Оди тихо и пьяно, с горящими румянцем щеками и теплым взглядом, наклонилась близко, делясь секретом, и Макс вдохнула запах имбирного пряника от ее волос и апельсина — от губ.

— Помнишь, когда Майк уехал от меня тем летом и потом вернулся окончательно? — морщинка между ее бровей была очаровательна. — Мне кажется, что он сделает это снова. И может быть, так он поймет, что я ему очень нужна. Я не знаю, правда.

Иногда Макс хотелось швырнуть эту правду Майку в лицо, застыдить его, выгнать его из собственного дома и попросить уехать из города, оставить Оди в покое. Иногда Макс мстительно представляла, как жалуется Хопперу или устраивает огромный скандал — и Майку ничего не останется, кроме как стянуть с себя маску и предстать перед всеми тем, кем он является на самом деле — гребаным эгоистом.

— Давай проветримся? — предложил Майк спокойно. — Я тут почти час, люди и вправду смотрят. Оставим ей записку.

— Они звонили Хопперу?

— Нет. Она позволила сообщить только нам. Подожди минутку.

Он поднялся на ноги и ушел к стойке регистрации, а Макс осталась ждать — беспомощно стоять в коридоре, пока ее любимый человек опять играла в героя и не позволяла о себе беспокоиться. Макс знала, кто был виноват — и она сверлила холодным взглядом худую спину Майка, пока он писал что-то на листочке и общался с медсестрой.

Только он был во всем виноват. Вообще во всем. Он не сумел отпустить Оди и не дал ей возможности жить своей жизнью, свободной от его. Так же он, кстати, поступил и с Уиллом.

Вернувшись, Майк прошел мимо и вплотную приблизился к одному из охраны, до Макс долетел его спокойный голос:

— Не могли бы вы передать, чтобы она обязательно позвонила?

— Конечно, — сухо ответил офицер и сложил листочек в нагрудный карман формы.

Майк кивнул и, идя обратно, подтолкнул Макс в сторону выхода.

Они выбрались на воздух: на улице пахло маем и сиренью, теплый ветерок растрепал волосы Макс, светило ярко солнце. Макс сощурилась и полезла в карман джинсовки за сигаретами. К больнице подъехала скорая, несколько санитаров выбрались наружу, им с Майком пришлось отступить к проулку. Они свернули за угол и как раз попали на пустое место для курения, Макс облокотилась на стену.

— Обязательно устраивать сцены на людях? Если ты помнишь, никто не должен знать про Оди, это секретно, — строго сказал Майк.

— А обязательно говорить всякую хрень?

Майк нахмурился.

— Слушай, сейчас реально не самое подходящее время выяснять отношения, — он наклонился чуть ближе и навис над Макс, смотрел надменно. — Давай лучше волноваться за Оди, а все наши с тобой проблемы мы решим позже.

— Пф. О да, Майк, — Макс прикурила себе, выпустила дым ему в лицо, и Майк с гримасой отвращения отвернулся. Наши с тобой проблемы, вот же ерунда. — Ты у нас первый, кто волнуется больше всего. Удобно корчить из себя заботливого героя теперь. Сколько ты уже держишься, год? Ну ладно, больше? Потом снова планируешь ее бросить?

— Что ты вообще несешь? Я не собираюсь ее бросать! — Майк наконец-то сорвался, Макс кайфовала — они ходили по краю уже давно, напряжение, которое активно копилось последние несколько месяцев, вышло наружу. Макс не могла терпеть Майка рядом с Оди и не могла ничего сделать, потому что Оди искренне его любила, а Макс любила ее — и ради нее она оставалась в Питтсбурге, в городе, который никак не должен был стать для нее домом, но в итоге именно им постепенно и становился.

Временами Макс ненавидела себя за слабость — что позволила себе увязнуть в этой истории по самые уши, что не нашла в себе сил спастись.

Оди и Питтсбург держали ее слишком крепко.

— Уиллу ты тоже самое говорил? — упрямо произнесла она, хотя не собиралась упоминать Уилла и не собиралась заводить эту тему, больную для всех. Но Оди не было рядом, Макс не нужно было сейчас фильтровать свои слова. Адреналин, страх, усталость, волнение — у нее попросту не осталось сил сдерживаться.

Повисла тишина, в которой Майк смешно раскрыл рот, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа. Макс фыркнула и отвернулась, затягиваясь сигаретой.

Да, Майк, про это она тоже знала. Ох, сколько же всего Макс знала. Все ещё молча и ничего не спрашивая, он выдернул из ее ладони зажатую пачку Мальборо и прикурил себе тоже.

— Это не твое дело. — Наконец тяжело произнес он. — Я так и думал. Как много ты знаешь?

— Достаточно.

Макс знала не просто достаточно, она знала все до конца и даже больше. Много лет быть свидетелем этой драмы, чтобы в итоге оказаться одним из главных героев — охренительно, мать твою. Макс наверняка совершила ошибку, когда в тот август собрала вещи и съехала с квартиры в Сан-Франциско и купила себе билеты в Питтсбург.

Билли, который тогда согласился сохранить ее шмотки — матрас, разобранный стол из икеи и несколько сумок университетского хлама — облокотился на кухонную столешницу, смахнул налипшие от пота кудри, дернул плечом — белые шрамы показались из-за рукава футболки — вроде бы безразлично, но с едва ощутимой ноткой сомнения спросил, точно ли она хочет уехать, Питтсбург ведь гребаная дыра, прямо как Хокинс.

Макс пожала плечами — это всего лишь на пару месяцев.

Два месяца длились уже десять.

И Макс знала почему: она долгие годы, еще со школы, уговаривала себя, что путает дружбу с любовью, игнорировала трепет в теле, дрожащие коленки, когда Оди на уроках наклонялась к ней через парту, чтобы прошептать какую-нибудь шутку. Макс никогда ничего не забывала — и особенно ярко помнила тот волшебный поцелуй за будкой с хот-догами в парке аттракционов, когда Оди посмотрела на нее до смешного серьезно и после — когда Макс облизывала губы и стояла с горящим лицом напротив нее, Оди обняла ее, звонко смеясь и приговаривая, что Макс стала первой, с кем она целовалась помимо Майка.

Знала бы тогда Оди, что творилось с сердцем Макс, оно готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, вывалиться от чувств. Макс стыдилась и пряталась, и не нашла в себе сил для признания.

А теперь — только взгляните на нее. Стояла здесь, в переулке у больницы, ругаясь с Майком, и до сих пор ничего не сказала Оди. У нее был почти год в Питтсбурге. У нее было достаточно времени в Хокинсе, у нее было - три года после школы, встречи на Рождество и тысячи часов на телефонной линии, но Макс не решалась.

Майк по-прежнему стоял напротив, курил, морщился от горечи. Позер.

— Ты общаешься с Уиллом? — спросил он вдруг.

Макс тихо рассмеялась:

— Иди ты к черту.

Уилл спрятался, пропал с радаров еще полтора года назад, растворился в своем Нью-Йорке, и Макс даже не знала его нового адреса, а звонить его матери или брату не стала. Уилл хотел побыть один после всей ментальной мясорубки, через которую его протащил Майк, и Макс не смела лезть в это.

Иногда она думала, что будет, если Уилл узнает, где она сейчас живет — рядом с людьми, которые сильно испортили ему жизнь. И стала ли тогда Макс одной из них тоже?

— Окей. Раз время пришло именно сейчас, то давай все выясним, — сдался Майк. Скинул окурок в мусорку и повернулся к Макс с пугающей решительностью на лице.

— Я никогда не хотел обидеть Оди и Уилла, да, я уехал вместе с ним и потом...

— Ты, блин, жил с ним! Два года после школы, Майк. Проснись. Ты оставил Оди, бросил ее сразу после выпускного, сбежал как трус, а потом вернулся.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Я видела вас в ту ночь на танцах, — мрачно сказала Макс, подкуривая себе вторую сигарету. — Я знаю, как ты метался между ними, как ездил туда-сюда.

Майк выглядел по-настоящему пораженным.

В ту ночь школьного выпускного Макс, уставшая, выбралась на воздух из жаркого от танцев зала через черный ход и зависла на пороге в полном удивлении, потому что увидела Майка и Уилла вместе — обнимающимися у кирпичной стены, в темноте силуэты расплывались, но свет от фонаря хорошо выделял их лица.

Это стало только началом всего.

В те моменты, когда Уилл был разбит и сидел в одиночестве в квартире в Куинсе, когда Майк уезжал к Оди — господи, какие же они все ненормальные — он звонил ей особенно часто, и Макс выслушивала всю его боль и злилась.

Злость копилась в ней еще больше, когда звонила Оди — в ее голосе чувствовалась печаль и тоска брошенного человека, которого оставили, на которого наплевали: Майк снова смотался в Нью-Йорк.

Злость и трепет душили, когда Макс приезжала в Хокинс на Рождество, и Оди — тоже, они сидели в гостях у миссис Байерс, пили горячий шоколад и улыбались при родителях, но потом, оставшись наедине, Оди вжималась лбом Макс в шею и шептала, как она устала и что все снова — плохо, что Майк ее избегает, и все что хорошего и светлого есть рядом — это лишь Макс.

Макс прикрыла глаза.

Ее сердце болело за Оди постоянно, на протяжении всех лет — болело за нее и из-за нее. Макс думала, что тысячи километров, на которые она сбежала весной восемьдесят девятого, помогут, но они не помогли.

— Хорошо, ты все знаешь и знала. Прекрасно. И ничего никому не сказала.

— Ты меня сейчас в чем обвиняешь? — Макс с вызовом накинулась на Майка.

Майк тоже достал себе сигарету и спрятал пачку — ее пачку; он ведь даже не курит! — в карман куртки. Щелкнул зажигалкой.

— Ни в чем. Давай как раз тогда поговорим о тебе, — он вскинул брови: — Что ты делаешь здесь почти год, Макс?

Вот же засранец. Макс отвела глаза в сторону, а потом вздернула подбородок и нагло обратилась к нему:

— Мы не закончили. Ты бросил ее и вернулся как ни в чем не бывало. Ты бросишь ее снова, и я не понимаю, почему Оди до сих пор не видит, какой ты на самом деле. Эгоистичный, ненадежный, слишком самоуверенный, — Макс ответила на одном дыхании, слова, которые ждали своей минуты, вырвались у нее изо рта, и стоявший рядом Майк щетинился, изменился — выпрямился и отошел на пару шагов назад.

— Я люблю ее, ты это знаешь, — упрямо сказал он.

Я тоже, подумала Макс, и я никогда не сделаю ей больно. А ты — да.

— И поэтому заставил ее тогда ехать за тобой, как за маленьким, в Нью-Йорк? Умолять тебя вернуться? Лучше бы ты не возвращался!

— Я вернулся, потому что сделал выбор! — Майк повысил голос, на его щеках проявился легкий румянец. Макс оттолкнулась от стены и пошла ему навстречу.

— Ты вернулся, потому что почувствовал себя слишком виноватым. Прекрати врать самому себе, Майк, зачем ты тогда спрашиваешь про Уилла? Он сделал выбор! — она вскинула руками, обходя его по дуге. — Весь мир крутится вокруг тебя, да?

— Я вру сам себе? — он хрипло рассмеялся, взъерошил себе волосы, продолжая смеяться обидным, резким смехом. — Сейчас я перед собой честен как никогда, как и перед Оди. А вот ты, — он ткнул пальцем в ее сторону. — Я знаю, зачем ты приехала, как и знаю, почему ты не уезжаешь.

— Заткнись, — попросила Макс. — Я приехала, потому что Оди моя близкая подруга и мне не плевать, что с ней творится.

— Ты уверена, что дальше хочешь делать вид, что никто ни о чем не догадывается? — продолжил он, пропуская слова Макс мимо ушей.

Это злило. Выводило из себя. Макс сжала ладони в кулаки.

— О чем же никто не догадывается? — грубо спросила она.

Ожидая, пока он взорвется, смахнет со лба челку своим любимым дебильным жестом и скажет ей прямо — что ты сохнешь по Оди и таскаешься везде за нами, как третий лишний; что ты — действительно лишняя и без тебя будет намного лучше, а Оди тебя никогда не полюбит так, как тебе того нужно. Что не получится вечно сидеть на странной границе, где размывались дружба, и любовь, и ревность, где они все смешивались, превращались в странное целое.

Макс чувствовала себя до одури правильно и хорошо, и одновременно — плохо, когда Оди просила полежать с ней, если Майк был допоздна на работе, и она не могла уснуть. Обнимая ее со спины, Макс прижималась лицом ей между лопаток и прислушивалась к ее беспокойному дыханию. И после, уже поздней ночью, Макс просыпалась от шума шагов или скрипа матраса, и видела силуэт Майка напротив, его кудрявый затылок, линию острого плеча, когда он осторожно ложился на бок с другой стороны постели. Оди во сне тянулась к нему, не отпуская ни на мгновение никого из них двоих.

Макс все ждала, когда Майк скажет вслух, что не получится долго быть слишком близко и одновременно далеко, но, к ее удивлению, он сомкнул губы и промолчал.

На небе солнце закрыли серые облака, заметно стемнело — Макс поежилась, в тишине она словно ожила — вернулась в реальный мир, почувствовала себя частью его. Навалились волной ощущения: порыв ветра, вой сирен, топот ботинок по асфальту и цокот каблуков; голоса, много голосов.

В голове вдруг заговорил Уилл, тихо и нежно, как когда они созванивались очень давно, когда Уилл страдал, потому что Майк сделал окончательный выбор. На том конце провода шумела музыка из проигрывателя, Уилл подолгу молчал. Макс уговаривала его забыть, перестать думать об этом, уговаривала остановиться и предлагала приехать к нему — и он сказал ей фразу, на которую Макс в свое время лишь фыркнула.

_«Я не могу. Это просто случилось, это просто Майк. Мой лучший друг, единственный человек, который меня понимает, которого я...»_

Это просто Майк — Макс посмотрела на него, склонив голову. Что видела в нем Оди, если ради него она так унижалась? И считалось ли это унижением? Что видел в нем Уилл? Макс не понимала и радовалась, что не понимает. Гребаный фан-клуб Майка Уилера, в который не по своей воле попала она сама. Фан-клуб героя из детства, человека, который опекает, который всегда рядом и который совершенно не умеет отпускать других и сам не знает, чего хочет.

И все же - Макс не считала его плохим, хотя очень хотела так думать.

С сожалением она поняла, что попалась на тот же крючок, который держал их всех вместе — странный крючок под названием чувства, с которого очень сложно слезть.

_Это просто Оди. Единственный человек, из-за которого мое сердце заходится в истерике, которого я готова слушать часами и ради которого готова бежать на другой конец страны, бросить свою прежнюю жизнь, только чтобы быть рядом с ней._

Майк так ничего и не сказал, лишь очень долго и внимательно смотрел на нее.

Возможно, он тоже чувствовал, только боялся себе признаться — легкую, едва заметную симпатию и дымку влюбленности, которая повисала между Оди и Макс временами. Например, как в марте. Они сидели с Оди на диване и тянули вермут из купленных Макс новых бокалов, отмечали ее новую работу. Майк возился с учебой — переписывал лекции по физике. С Рождества они не убрали гирлянды, и свет красиво играл на белой коже Оди, цветными искорками отражаясь в ее глазах. Она рассказывала что-то про сестру, что они иногда общаются мыслями, Макс в ту секунду не вслушивалась, потому что ее неожиданно прошило — повело от выпитого, и Оди была слишком близко, ее губы — опасно напротив губ Макс.

Оди замолчала. Макс казалось, что они сейчас поцелуются — воздух будто сгустился, время застыло. И тут — тихий, но отлично слышимый вздох пронесся по гостиной. Макс отвела глаза от губ Оди и столкнулась взглядом с Майком, который сидел позади нее, с парой учебников на коленях и раскрытой тетрадью на подлокотнике.

Мгновение — и поняли они оба. Взгляд Майка был осторожным, предупреждающим, он не сказал ничего вслух, но Макc все поняла и так: только попробуй.

Она поморщилась, вспоминая весь холод и стыд, и горячее прикосновение Оди, которая непонимающе нахмурила брови, когда Макс легко отодвинулась и неловко сообщила, что ей, вообще-то, уже пора возвращаться к себе домой.

Майк рядом уже успокоился, и задумчиво рассматривал парковку. Макс заметила там его темно-синий плимут.

— Ты на машине? — спросил он.

— Нет, я шла пешком.

— Опять сломалась?

Макс фыркнула. Да, хорошо, именно Майк починил ее тачку в прошлый раз.

\- Нет.

— Окей. Отвезти тебя обратно на работу? Я оставил им твой номер, — предложил он, и Макс поморщилась: Майк даже знал расписание ее смен.

Всю дорогу она непрерывно думала об Оди и отстраненно наблюдала за городом: мимо проносились спокойные улицы, невысокие кирпичные дома, забегаловки и бесконечные магазины с хлипкими стеклянными, замызганными дверями. В Питтсбурге было не так шумно и не так солнечно, как в Сан-Франциско, затеряться в толпе тут не получалось. Макс поражалась тому, как город — как и Оди — не отпускал ее тоже.

Несколько попыток купить билет заканчивались провалом. После долгих поисков квартиры, она отчаялась и решилась, и даже собрала сумку, хоть Оди и поджимала губы, и ее глаза были на мокром месте, когда Макс призналась, что больше не может жить здесь. Идеальное объявление об аренде попалось ей в газете, когда Макс пила кофе на станции и стояла в очереди в кассу.

В день, когда она психанула, и ее уволили с должности администратора в городском бассейне, Макс ехала на своей подержанной тойоте, чтобы продать ее к чертям собачьим, купить билет и вернуться обратно в Калифорнию — машина заглохла прямо возле бара “Спирит”, и пока Макс материлась и пинала ее по колесам, мужик, которого она сначала приняла за охранника, предложил ей помощь. Так Макс познакомилась со своим будущим боссом.

Восхитительные совпадения.

Макс понятия не имела, как еще не чокнулась здесь.

Доехали они очень быстро — в абсолютной напряженной тишине между друг другом и под хрипловатый бубнеж радио из магнитолы.

Макс пошла первой, перевернула табличку на двери бара, повернула ключом — легкий скрежет, щелчок затвора, скрипучая ручка — и зашла внутрь. Майк последовал за ней.

— Тебе налить? — спросила она, заходя за стойку. Ближе к телефону.

На некоторых столах остались недопитые кружки пива с арахисом, Макс пришлось торопиться и даже попросить постояльцев шустро свалить отсюда — после звонка Тома она была не в себе.

— Давай, — вздохнул Майк.

Он любил чистый скотч Баллантайнс, крепкое темное пиво, смешанные джин с тоником. Все, что случилось сегодня, подразумевало стакан чего-нибудь покрепче. Макс почувствовала прилив ненависти к себе за то, что знала о Майке так много, пока лезла за бутылкой и стаканом. Майк включил телевизор, висевший на стене, снизил звук почти до минимума и сел за стойку аккурат напротив нее.

Растер лицо ладонью, вздохнул, покачал головой.

По телеку крутили сводку новостей за сегодня: ни слова про перестрелку у банка на Форбес Авеню. Макс поставила перед Майком бокал скотча со льдом, себе достала банку вишневой колы.

Она ждала, что Майк, возможно, продолжит говорить дальше — начнет напирать, добьется от нее какого-то признания, он умел быть тяжелым и дотошным. Но Майк молча отпил виски.

Буря внутри угасала, Макс снова и снова думала: как же там Оди? Насколько все серьезно?

— Послушай, — произнес Майк, Макс вздрогнула. — Нам обоим дорога Оди, верно? Давай оставим прошлое в прошлом.

Его примирительный тон все равно звучал с легким вызовом — как у него это получалось?! Майк сделал очередной глоток, поправил мешающую челку и сказал:

— И я уже понял, что ты всегда будешь здесь, ожидая, пока я облажаюсь.

— Ты уже облажался, но тебя простили, — ответила Макс невозмутимо.

— Да, ты права.

Потом несколько минут они молчали. Синхронно отпили — каждый свое. Когда нервную тишину бара прервал оглушительный телефонный звонок, вздрогнули оба. Макс кинулась к трубке и дрожащей рукой сняла ее; Майк перегнулся через стойку, опустил свою ладонь Макс на плечо, прижимаясь слишком близко и по-свойски, чтобы тоже услышать голос Оди .

— Я в порядке, и меня уже отправили домой, — сквозь треск линии произнесла та тихо и твердо, и Макс с Майком переглянулись. - Скоро буду.

Внутри все оборвалось, екнуло, и Макс почувствовала, как глаза защипало от облегчения.


End file.
